1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic and illuminative device.
2. Related Prior Art
While hiking or mountain biking, people often bring telescopes or binoculars with them in order to enjoy watching beautiful scenes of mountains or seas while the sun is setting. As a lamppost is nowhere to find in the wild, it is dark after the sunset. It is dangerous for people to walk in the dark since they cannot see things clearly. Flashlights could help in these situations. Carrying a telescope or a binocular plus a flashlight, however, results in a heavy load and inconvenience for a person.
On other occasions such as shows or concerts, indoor or outdoor, it is difficult and takes a lot of time to find seats in dark or dim environments. In the seats, the audience that is far from the stages needs telescopes or binoculars in order to see the performers clearly. Again, it is heavy, bulky and inconvenient for a person to bring a telescope or binocular and a flashlight.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.